1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed interface module and digital camera relate to a user interface module of a digital camera, and more particularly, to a user interface module, wherein assembly productivity is improved by modularizing an image display unit for realizing a predetermined image, and a user manipulation unit as unified one part, and maintenance performance is improved by performing replacement and repair on module units, and a digital camera including the user interface module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital camera includes a camera body in which a plurality of individual parts are interconnected with each other and combined as one body, and a case, which covers the camera body and defines an external appearance of the conventional digital camera. The individual parts forming the camera body are individually assembled. When a malfunctioning part is found during a reliability test of the digital camera, the part found to be malfunctioning is individually replaced or repaired.
For example, when a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a button for a user is malfunctioning, the LCD panel or the button must first be separated from the main body and then replaced or repaired. However, since the parts of the digital camera are combined into one body, a part may be damaged when separated from the digital camera. Additionally, connections with peripheral parts may be damaged, or peripheral parts may be affected or damaged during separation. Also, since the interconnections are formed between individual parts, a signal transmission system may become complicated, and accordingly, operation stability may deteriorate.